Let's get lost
by AmatureHour
Summary: It's a Holiday Setting. Which one find out your self! These two have been together for the longest while, so one day Rashel decides to add some spice. Will Quin be enough for her? Or will her desires get the best of her? -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Ms. Hour and this is a christmas story well, if you want to call it that I hope you like it. It's based off the song Let's get lost by beck and bat for lashes. And it's my first story with a girl on top so don't be mad if it doesn't do well.**

**()*******************()**

The cold weather made him hike his collar to the blue and black sweater, admiring his tree which he had spent hours working on. Looking outside the snow harder outside glazing the ground with a white powder blanket.

Bending over he fogged the window when he saw the gleam of stars over head. Christmas lights from his tree and living room reflected off the window. He felt cool hands run up against his thighs. As a girl with a devil smirk wrapped her arms around my waist holding on to me for dear life as she kissed my neck. She had dark blue eye shadow on with light pink lip gloss with a beige sweater and tight black pants which its quite odd that she would dress up for December fifth.

Rashel was frisky with her hands as they traveled down Quin's sides sticking her tongue in his ear.

"Well I see your Frisky tonight." His smile gleamed in the window.

"You guessed right." See felt the mans crotch rubbing it.

He flushed a bright pink on his face, gripping the window sill tighter making his knuckles whiten.

"I thought we agreed not to have sex again untill after your brother falls back to sleep." He said stubbornly

"He is." She whispered sweetly in his ears licking his skin.

"Do you want it?" She hissed. "Of course but-" She whipped down his pants with the flick of her wrists.

The breeze hit Quin's red boxers sending chills up his spine.

Rashel Grabbed his back swiftly throwing him on to the ground on his back. His head rang a bit as she climbed on top of him pulling the sweater off feeling his smooth chest kissing it. Her hand tangled in his hair as he slipped off his boxers working on her pants.

"Let's get lost." She forced her tongue in deeply caressing his swelling erection in her firm hands.

He finally removed her pants getting past the pink and green cotton panties.

Rashel tossed off her sweater, he cuffed her breast as she held his member with both hands.

"Are you ready?" Her soft sensual voice glided out of her mouth into his ears like a heavenly chorus as the lights gleamed brightly showing red greens yellows and blues on her curves. His ivory skin felt sweaty around her body as she peared over his standing length.

She began to thrust up and down riding him moving her hands through hair as he felt her skin.

He had a tight hold of her thigh making her come down harder on his member. His hips bucked up as she moaned his name in pleasure with purrs of enjoyment.

Sweat piled down on the two running down on their naked bodies.

He could feel that he was stretching out the wall, tears ran down her face when she smiled letting out sighs and groans.

"Ha-a-rder." She grunted as they increased the speed.

Hushing winds out side the windows muffled the lovers scream of passion.

It finally got too loud so Rashel put a finger on his mouth when he watched her ride.

"We wouldn't want to wake him now do we, we have to keep it quiet."

"Well it's going to be hard our love is not quiet." She chuckled then thrusted down as he thrusted up making he bosoms bounce with her hair.

Red blush appeared on her face when she felt his cool skin, biting her lower lip.

He felt great as they contiued faster the breaking point was coming soon he went faster, she threw her head back with hands in her hair.

Gripping the rug he felt the sweet peak of perfection rushing through the memories as he filled her with his seed when she came onto him then she collasped on him.

Brushing her fingertips on his chest kissing and sucking his nipple licking it softly.

Quin got up reaching for his pants on his hands and knees.

"I'm not done yet." He listened to silence as he heard her pick up an object. "Brace your self." With out delay before he braced himself she shoved a prickly minni christmas tree in his back side. Thrusting it in and out of him, the pain throbbed at him as she made his virginity in the back side moot.

It stretched out a wall of his back side. His man hood was dripping with pre cum already erect again as she penetrated with the mini tree which was only 6 inches tall maybe 4 inches wide. She shoved it in deeper hitting a pleasurable spot making him moan her name.

His breath couldn't keep up with him.

Pounding in it stretched out making tears run from his eyes, his face turned red with blush and came all over his chest as with Rashel's thighs.

He collasped on the ground catching his breath as she threw the foreign object aside.

She laid on top of his back brushing her fingers over his skin kissing his shoulder intangling their legs. He brought up hands intwining his fingers with hers.

"Let's get lost.." She whispered again.

**()********************************()**

**Thank you for reading and i'm not sure to make another one, I did have another ending but it did get erased because of computer problems. So I just make a nother chapter next year with a different story and the original ending with Quin and Rashel next year maybe sooner i'm not too sure tho. It depends if you liked this story I suppose.**


	2. Love Play

**Jackie: I am writing in school...why screw off that's why :D**

**Tim: I hope you get caught!**

**Jackie: I hope you where really here so my friend could stop asking about you! :(**

**Tim: What?**

* * *

**Kana: Who is he really *****? (Hiding my real name.)**

**Jackie: A friend Kana. A friend.**

**Kana: Really?**

**Jackie: He lives next door. **

**Two girls next to me: *giggles***

**Jackie: STOP READING MY DAMN SCREEN!  
**

* * *

POV

Rashel traced her fingers down her bare stomach, her fingers where freshly painted, a light pink, she was bare from head to toe. Tracing her right hand down to her women hood, she felt around her soft tender skin. Emitting the soft low moan as she touched the right spot, on her knees in the closet. Quin undressed he finished his work out the sweat ran down his back as the shirt stuck to his back.

QUIN POV

Quin tossed off his pants the kids where a sleep and Rashel disappeared for quite some time now, he was a bit worried but she usually reappeared with some guy's head on a stick. He took in a breath, walking toward the closet and opened the door. Rashel moaned loudly as she touched her self quickening her pace. Bottles of booze and varieties of alchohol was next to her she was completely sloshed.

"Rashel!" Quin said in an demanding tone. "Baby..." Rashel purred. She giggled seductively, Quin grabbed her waist throwing her over his shoulder. Plopping her on the bed she stretched out her arms while spreading open her legs.

"Come on!" Rashel moaned in a explict fashion, Quin rubbed her inner thighs his boxers where the only thing left on. "No." Even though it would be fairly easy since she's in a spread eagle in all, but Ash would be over soon to pay a visit and he didn't want to smell like sex. Even though it would be doing Quin a favor, throughout the years when Quin usually checked on Ash he smelled like he romped more than one women in the past hour. Three at a time was that guy's speed but he seemed to slow down with his soulmate.

"Please." She pouted her lips as she cried out, she was hungry for more. "No, I don't think we can right now. We have visitors soon dear." Quin looked down on her, she bit her bottom lip. Rashel moved her silky hand from her stomach feeling up his chest to toy with his nipple. "Am I going to have to Dominate you again?" Rashel said.

"What?" Quin said questionably, Rashel pushed him on his back erect on the floor. She walked over in a seductive fashion and laid on top of him her smooth supple body rubbing against his soft skin. Rashel now ghosted over his length rubbing her hands on his chest. She leaned over him and kissed his lips sliding her tongue in with ease, her breast having a calm full pendelum effect. Maybe he could be caught smelling like sex for one time...the more he thought about it.

Rashel pulled away inches from his lips,"I want you..." She purred her pink lips where vibrant in color. Slowly rising up her back erect she plunged down on his member feeling her warmth and deep divining sensation.

Rashel POV

Rashel moaned, Quin grabbed her wrist pulling her over on the floor slamming Rashel on her knees her breast stung by the carpet. He pulled her wrists back she could feel him come behind her. Rashel's head stuck onto the floor, her hair covered her face. She could feel his member rubb against her hole, it made her squeal she wanted more. Blood rushed to her face, the feeling made the waiting moment oh so good.

She heard Quin laugh, He entered her roughly filling her with his member bucking slowly she heard a low moan emit from her soul mate. Quin bucked his hips faster sweat starting to form on their bodies as they shared this loving moment. Quin yank her up with him still inside her, he grabbed her breast holding them gently. They both stood on their knees as she pushed back on his waist, she wanted to watch him buck inside her. "Please more!" Rashel smiled.

"What was that Rashel honey?" Quin whispered in her ear. "Oh God! Oh god! Please more!" Rashel muttered. "Really? Do you want it?" He teased. Rashel bent over backwards and kissed his lips slipping her tongue back into his mouth massaging moaning wrestling with his tongue it was always a question of dominance. Toying with her nipple he pinched it tightly. He cuffed the breasts perfectly fitting into his palms, Rashel felt his smooth skin with her hands. She didn't want to stay in this position forever.

Quin threw her on her side so she laid on her back, he took her legs bending them back so her knees where next to her head. She could see him smile in utter joy as he re placed himself inside her. Rashel felt his hips double take.

"Don't be so gentle..." Rashel croned. "But dear I have to be gentle as to not break your porcelin skin." She stared at him for a moment, rolling her eyes in bitter taste the man treated her like a fragile item in one of his collections. Rashel pushed her legs back sending him back, slowly kissing him he brought himself up climbing on the bed her fingers trailed on his chest. She knew that he knew how this one perfect game of love play would work. Al though she was too drunk to remember the correct name in question.

He scrammbled back glancing at the clock, he landed on the other side of the bed walking back to the bathroom. "Where are you going!" She cried in utter disappointment. "It was fun Rashel but you should hed to bed, I have some buddy coming over"

"Is it your little fuck toy? Ash." Rashel griped.

"What?" Quin asked confused. "You were loose in the back before sweet heart I know you had some action back there." She laughed humbly. Rashel scrambled from the bed stumbling toward her one and only soul mate.

QUIN POV

She had obviously forgotten about Christmas or this wouldn't be a problem...Rashel lazily leaned on him her legs gave out but he held her front and center, his man hood rubbed against her legs touching the warm women hood in the cold abyss of a room.

"Rashel sit here and I'm going to take a shower." Then the thought occured a shower can sober some one up. "Good Idea." She slurred for only a moment jumping on him biting on his neck like he did to her at the boat cabin years ago. He spun on the tile floors to stay up but it seemed that the towel rack was his guardian angel lately. He firmly held it as Rashel firmly held him.

Rashel let go and Quin heaved a sigh of relief, she jumped in the shower turning it on, hot the steam flew up in his face but hot water wouldn't sober her only cold and a cup of coffee. "No Rashel." He walked over turning the knob to cold, she turned directly to him while basking in the hot water, smiling then it got cold and she started pouting. "No!" She squirmed holding herself, turning the knob.

"Rashel It needs! To be on COLD! Unless you don't want me to finish." He scolded her like a child, lack of discipline over her years as a child and preteen didn't help this situation one a parent that is. "NOOoooO!" She switched it with his hand still on the knob.

"RASHEL! PLEASE!" He warned. "NO!" She shook her head eyes wide, and voice calm and dead serious.

He grabbed her wrist turning her over planting her on the wall, taking a firm smack to her ass, he didn't give spackings or ever remembered getting one. Well maybe a long time in ago in Vegas but that's not the point. Her face grew red as did her rosey cheeks and her wet hair matted to her. Random strands of hair ran across her face. He stopped when the red mark turned bright red she still remained bent over sticking to the wall. His hand stung, He looked at Rashel her eyes closed and cheek forced upon the wall as her legs still stood near the faucet. "Ow," Rashel moaned a few minutes after. Delayed reaction much?

Quin thought for a serious moment stepping in the tub as the bit to hot water pounded down on him, pointing his index and middle finger out he shoved them in her ass hole taking good time and measure to shove it in hard.

"I knew you where an ass man Quin." Rashel now commented. "Don't make me smack your ass again." He grumbles, deep with in her throat she could hear her moans of pleasure, making room for the main attraction was all he wanted he grew stiff over spanking her she seemed to enjoy the sting of pain on her ass.

"I want yoooOOOooouUU!" She sang, where the hell did she get half of this shit, is beyond him with the lyrics. Maybe she made them up, she never use to do this until they had there first child. It's true what they say you do change when you have kids. Even he has changed, he got a spray tan one time because his daughter wanted him to have sun. And his son said he wanted to play catch, what not. But he never understood why he started to wear a sweater vest on the holidays. With a button shirt under them, his family says it made him look spiffy well everyone except Rashel. Who keeps her secret giggles in the back until I find her and consumate in the back furnace room. Seems to be the only room in the house besides their one thats empty during the Holidays now.

"Hold on. Hold on." He reassured the panting woman now begging before him at his feet not like it hasn't happen before between these two. There was the incident of 09' he doesn't want to bring up. Quin took out his fingers bending over licking her hole, she jumped and moaned, in explict fashion. "Good girl." He muttered.

Raising back up to his full height he let his man hood enter her back side again, the more he enters moving his hips more the sensation grows. The more he feels her the more he needs her that ever lasting feeling of the orgasm that no other type of masterbation can bring. He has spent many years alone and these are in fact some of the best years of his life.

Quin sped but then slowed, maybe Ash could smell his sex scent for once, the pleasure was too good for Quin right now, and he didn't give a damn. Now Ash would have to wait, he only wanted Rashel and he was going to take his sweet time taking her in. Quin licked his lips as he went deeper he closed his eyes and imagined her the night of their honey moon. It was fantastic, and if she wasn't giggling like a school girl he would tell that. That she looked beautiful and he looked dashing in the moonlight as they held hands kissing the night away, making love was the best thing that could happen that night and you expected in all.

Rashel pulled herself away right when he cummed, he was so caught up in the mountain lifting orgasm to notice, Rashel smiled at him wide and filled with teeth as they panted heavily together, she was consumed in his scent. She still leaned on the wall watching his every movement, he also didn't notice that the cum spread all around his member and onto her legs. Quin took the final moment to turn the water on cold, she still hungerly looked him down, Quin pulled her to him as the water chilled his pale skin.

He pulled her towards him, weak in the knees still she slid halfway down his chest and he caught her by the shoulder blades. Their eyes met one soul one, her cum and wetness still was evident as it ran down her legs. He reliezed he was into himself lately at this moment, like he has always been he hadn't even noticed the best parts. He pouted his lips then smirked he moved his hands onto her shoulders.

Pushing her down he commanded,"Lick the rest off then suck to get it done." He brutely shoved her mouth onto his cock her warm mouth surrounded his cock, she began to suck adding her teeth she looked to innocent when she looked up her black eyelashes made her seem more delectable. Rashel sober wouldn't let Quin butt fuck her with out a fight nor suck his cock with out a playful nip to show whos boss.

Ash POV

He had Mary Lynette next to him his arm around her waist. "This should be a fun visit." Mary Lynette smiled her brown hair bobbed as she walked with him.

"I hope he won't get to mad that we came early." She said.

"It's not like Quin will be doing any thing!" They both laughed, come on it's hard ass Quin they probaly have sex on a schedule and it's probaly like one of those god forbid couples from the fifties. He can imagine it...

"How was your day HONEY!" Quin would ask in a argyle sweater with round rimmed glasses and white khaki's. "Oh Just FINE Sweet Heart!" Rashel wearing her white night gown that covered every inch of her body including wrists and ankles with hair rollars in her black hair, note the rollars would be pink that gleamed a very light hot pink by the light of her white side lamp.

Rashel is all snug in her seperate bed Quin kicks off his brown loafers and undo's his pony tail for "Bed Time" and takes off his glasses to be put on his night stand, he flicks on the matching lamps with the creme colored lamp shade to make it a "bright." He picks up his parenting magazine and reads. Reads..reads...reads until!

"Honey?" Quin turns to his darling wife. "Yes, dear?" She puts down the newspaper of the day and smiles dearly at him. "Would you like us to push the beds together AND! Comsumate?" Quin puts down the magazine. "Why dear It's a Monday that's off schedule!" She gasps in horror.

"Oh don't worry it's just once!" He reassures his darling wife. She thinks looking at the paper then tossing it aside. "Okay!" They both jump out of bed excitedly and swing their arms to arch in a L. Then at the sides of the bed they push it together and jump in.

"Now Mary Lynette dear what happens next is very graphic, and dear christians can't listen or bear to watch there up bring for the next three minutes. So we'll skip it to the end."

Quin and Rashel are hugging each other Rashel is on top in her night gown as Quin is in his top half of the out fit. "I'm sorry Dear!" He smiles happily showing his bright white teeth. "It's Okay Dear I still love you." Her smile is still wide with teeth showing and her light make up less lips contrast. Then Smooch! Right on one cheek and the other side too! Smooch!

"Good night Dear." She snuggles in his neck. "Good night Dear." Then they fall asleep.

"And that my dear is the story of the time the two love birds got off schedule." He made a funny face that reminded her of a duck.

"Okay," She laughed as they walked up the porch steps, she rang the door bell and they waited. Quin opened the door in his black jeans and nothing on his upper torso. And Rashel hung on at the side with her arms around his neck they looked wet. And Rashel was wearing nothing but a blue sweater that was Quin's obviously. It only went to half of her thighs reaching up. Rashel pecked Quin on the cheek and walked into the house. Now it was to the top of her knees.

Quin's POV

"Come on in!" The couple smiled awkwardly like they where talking about us, he didn't care he just let them in too good in a mood. "So your here too." Quin went on.

"To catch up Ash reminded him. "You kinda lost touch when you had kids." He noted. "Oh." Quin just said. "You should go up stairs you have an early morning."Quin scolded Rashel walking her to the stairs. He gave her a light pat on the ass. "Ooh. mmm." Rashel muttered they touched hands effectionately then jogged upstairs. Quin watched her until Ash broke his focas. "Now let's catch up, Mary Lynette can talk to Rashel tomorrow. And she can talk to us. also." He offered.

"All right." Quin smiled leading them to the sitting room where he had wine prepared although he didn't need any more alchohol tonight.

Ash POV

"He's looking at her ass, Ash." Mary Lynette reassured him as they looked at the mantle. "I know dear." He said nudging her. "And he smells like sex." She nagged. She had a long trip here so she would be pissy until morning. Ever since Ash kinda made her drive the rest of they way also which was all night and they get here now. "Let's get in and out of here as quickly as possible." Mary Lynette urged.

"Do some thing..." She said uncomfortably. "All right. All right." He laughed, turning to Quin saying. "Now let's catch up, Mary Lynette can talk to Rashel tomorrow. And she can talk to us also." He shrugged.

* * *

Jackie: DANG IT! THE BOLD DOESN'T WORK!

Tim: So?

Jackie: WHAT IF THE VIEWERS CAN'T TELL BETWEEN THIS AND THE STORY! GAHH! Any who, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was making a St. Patricks day one but didn't get it done in time. I made this while I was still in school and since school is done, I don't have Kana to end it with but I have to thank her for this input. And give me a suggestions if you want a story between Rashel and Quin but not with this story I have a narrow train of thought with this one. And you can check out my other stories like the NightWorld Mystery match up.

And if you want a laugh you can go check out forbidden kitten it's also a night world story made by some of my friends. It's about two girls and their normal life Rynn and Ria, trust me it's random. And if you want to know more go find out your self! I am not the librarian you all want me to be for some odd reason. Any way I hope you do check these out. (Tim: Even though you where here for porn)

Jackie: SHUT UP TIM! GAWD!


	3. Floral

**AmatureHour: Hello, sorry this took so long, I started school and my step-dad kinda died, so if you could understand that would be great! He's your story finally of Rashel and Ash finally bedding each other (to put it nicely.) now to put it out there this is a warning this is more explict then my others, (not to mention longer) with big words and swears. I've been dabbling in the human body lately, I've been reading about sexuality. (don't ask) **

**Any who I have been trying to be a better writer, so if you put in an R&R it would be great if you told me how I did, and if I got better. Oh and before I forget, Night world is not mine, just sayin.**

* * *

Rashel POV

Rashel walked around outside the store looking at her reflection in the store's window, a floral shop flowers bloomed red, yellow, and some pink popped in flamboyancy as the healthy green stems. The scent waffted even out of the shop. Rashel wore a black hat, deep violet sweater, and sleek black capris. She wore trainers a brand-new milkish white. Quin didn't know but she was working under cover detail. The Job was, keep an eye on Ash, Quin says he's been acting stupid. So while Mary-Lynette is away, she decided that she'd take the baton and watch him. She didn't bother with sun-glasses Ash was looking in another window any way. It was en-titled, Roman fantasy's, it had lingrerie with black lace on the front squishing the manniquins bosoms tightly in and a male mannequin, with his balls (which was a sock) squished in a tight pair of S&M man-panties.

He also wore X straps across his chest, Ash walked into the store coming out with a small pink bag later, Rashel was shocked she didn't know Mary wasn't in that type of thing. She observed the sky being like anyone on an average day, a professional stunt pilot with a yellow plane and red stripes on it did a barrel roll in the clear baby blue sky. One small cumulus cloud was by it, a October breeze set it, leaves danced in front of her and skittered by. The air smelt crisp and clean in a way the town was a small one, but enough people walked by to hide her.

"Rashel, Shouldn't you be folding clothes, while Quin smokes his pipe?" This made her aggitated. "Shouldn't you be sucking the counsil tits for mercy," She was going to say something more explict but kids walked by and she had kids of her own and she's know how the parents would feel. The kids trotted along, she had the chance to look at Ash, he was wearing a green and black plaid button shirt with white t-shirt with a round collar. It was thin, and un-tucked of his grey suit Khaikis. It looked like his bottom half was ready for a meeting from the brown loafers, while his top was ready for a lazy Saturday with a large bowl of cheesy puffs. His blond hair was parted to one side, but still retained it's shape.

"Nah, been there done that...Just shopping." He rose the bag in his right arm, it had the Roman Fantasy's logo and title in red with hearts next to them. He clenched the strap tightly in his hand his knuckles where white with squeezing. He squinted in the bright sunlight, Rashel course did this too, it was a bright morning. "Listen since your out, tell Quin to take his 50's business suit to hell with him."

Rashel rose her brow and then shook her head, "Really?" She sighed. "What?" He said moderately confused, but she could tell by his eager curiousity behind his white face.

Ash POV

He shoved his hands in his pocket the toys in the bag hung nicely next to his leg, now only if it was large enough to cover his morning wood. But his Khaki's were too baggy, and from last night's event he wanted a raging boner rubbing against his pants. "You really bash my husband behind his back for all he does for you!" She hissed pointing a finger at him, he thought she would jabb him like a nun with a boney finger. The problem was he didn't have a thick sweater from the cartoon he saw once. What was it?...Family Matters...didn't sound right he thought vaguely. "Listen I joke little tid bits for shits and giggles I don't mean what I say." He waited till she dropped her hand by her side. "I'm sorry," He said relunctant that his car was in the alley way getting a ticket.

She looked down at her feet for a minute or two, "So what's with Mary-Lynette?" She looked up her eyes glistened aswell when she said this. "She visiting her father, daddy time, it's just about time, she has the kids as well." Ash shrugged, looking at Rashel, her pupils grew wide as she stared at his crouch, Ash just looked past her. "Big isn't it?" Ash said with a joking tone, she only grunted in frustration in response. "All right lets, talk in the car." The car was parked half in the sunlight of the street and the dark of the alley. Rashel grabbed his wrist and tugged him along, Ash trudged behind. When they reached the car, Rashel looked in the window and cleared her throat stepping aside annoyed gripping his wrist tighter and clearing her throat. The keys where inside in the ignition but the door was locked. "You?" He asked her, "I walked here," Impressive on her part since it was a twenty mile walk back. "Let's talk in the alley." He pulled her along she still held his wrist.

It was a trashy alley, with all the windows blackout by shades,curtains , and borded up windows from closed buildings. Trash was literally stuck to the ground in a yellow gunk, they were a couple feet in a green trash can was at the end near a high brown wooden fence, and across from it to the left was a boarded up door, the boards were criss crossed and had large gaps showing the buildings interior, a lot of bathroom orphan blue and navy blue. They walked to the end, Ash swung Rashel to the other side of the trash can, facing the wooden fence so there was no view from the streets. It a had a large space, from garbage can to fence.

"You really go around with Boners?" Rashel snapped. "Yes, its a normal thing I like to do, I also like to spread vasaline on my nipples and watch old people go by in parks." This response made Rashel revolt in disgust. "It's not a big thing, I think I deserve it from last night." Mary-Lynette was there, it was filled with Casinos, guns, frosting, and amoung other things a chick in a chicken suit. "What happened?"

"Nothing too important." Aw, but it was he narratated in his mind, it was one of the reasons that Mary went on the vacation. "All right," She held her phone up, "Mary told me to take care of things for her while she was away,"

"Take care of all duties?"

"I suppose so," Rashel shrugged, she had her hands in the pockets, of her pants. He shoved her back a little, so that she was inches away from the wall, and he was out of sight of the street, she looked a bit un-comfortable but she managed. "Yes, I can do things I am only comfortable to do, as well morally to stay in the rights of my marriage." She said.

"Oh so you can do this!" He tore the zipper of his pants down, the buttons of his pants roughly came off with a thin click, Rashel backed up looking distained. "Not that!" She almost yelped. Ash grasped her thighs with no rejection lifting her into his grasp. "Put ME DOWN!" She gripped slapping him in the face, he got her hand before she snatched it away sucking on the side of her palm, she blush as he licked it. "Quin can feel you! He's my soul mate and Mary Lynette is yours they'll find out and know!" She almosted screamed, high-pitched like a little child. "And Quin will kick your ass!" Rashel tried to pull away, thinking too fast.

"I'll take the consequences." Ash smiled with a fast spin threw her into the boarded up doorway, she fell through landing on the floor. Ash walked behind her flipping her over, reaching into the contents of her bag pulled out fuzzy blue hand cuffs ironically matching the decor. She moaned in pain, "Get me out of these things or I'll kick you ass!" Ash shrugged picking her up and pushing her into the wall, light streamed through the doorway and cars, went by adding lovely traffic sounds. Ash's pants went down to his ankles. He pressed his hardness into her bottom, dropping the bag next to his feet, he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. Lightly biting ear, then licking it, he blew his breath into it, he knew she swallowed.

He rose his hands higher, slowly emerging on her crotch with both hands he gave it a squeeze lifting her up, she moaned in delight but held her eyes closed, lips pressed tightly together. She needed a man to give her a good fuck anyway, maybe she wouldn't be so bitter. Ash moaned pressing himself against her, he set her down then slowly grabbed the waist of her pants in no hurry pulled them down. Pink lace underwear that was see through awaited underneath; shockingly the lace patterns were bees and flowers in fresh bloom. Ash gave a puzzled and shocked expression, then placed his hands on her thighs, then he reached down running his hands on her Monte venus the fabric on the underwear got in the way, he reached into her panties exploring the taken territory, rubbing the Labia Manora. Rashel took in a pained moan of pleasure which she tried to hold back it was a: huh huh ahh! Type of moan, but muffled in her mouth.

Ash liked that, he smiled a wolfish grin showing his teeth.

Rashel POV

This bastard, he rubbed in circles, making her wet. She could here his little laugh from behind, she was easily wet because, her husband hasn't had the chance to fuck her yet on the account of this ass hole has been running around for two months causing trouble. So Quin has been cleaning it up, last night he did some stupid shit in Vegas, so Quin had to leave and clean up the muck, something to do with a cow and lemon juice. Frankly Rashel didn't care at the moment. Heat ran through her body little tugs of pleasure wrought in as he played with her.

"Let me go!" She moaned, almost a desperate sound, but she was frozen her legs didn't want to move, her nipples erected from the chill of the room, Ash's erection rubbed her ass. She heard Ash kicking away his pants still in the loafers. She heard him licking his lips.

"Let's take an adventure inside." He whispered in her ear. The moistness made his hot breath warmer. Wetness slid down her leg, he rubbed the clitoral hood. Rashel couldn't help the moan Oooo!" Ash brought up a new thing from the bag, it was a knife. He was still behind her as he cut the front of her sweater. It was sharp enough that even her bra was broken open. He tore the sweater and bra down her arms. Breasts free he grasped them fully, he used his fingers that were still wet on her nipples.

"Stop!" Rashel cried, fear of passion wasn't her thing but she really didn't want passion from this guy. "Do you want it?" He asked, pleasure and things tingled with pangs she could almost cry in regret, but she said in a low girlish moan. "Yes!" He stopped fondling her breast pulling down her panties, he pulled them down with his teeth, while on his knees, he used his palms to push her up. Her bottom in his hands he seperated the cheeks so he could see her anus, he brought his mouth to it licking the inside.

Rashel gasped in fear, angst, she was just plain fucking pissed but after he worked on it she fell back into shamefull ectasty, he cheeks were red, she almost wanted to cry but she also wanted it as well. But secretly from her husband. Almost though she thought this secret thing with Ash was just fine, Quin would kill him if he found out, so a little secret would do since he got this far all she needed to do now was escape. Mean while Rashel was in deep thought, Ash removed his mouth taking his fore and middle finger shoving it up in her crawl space, lubricated with his spit. He pulled it in and out quickly as possible. When he did this Rashel started to pant sweat started to come down her body. Ash roughly took out the fingers standing up. He pressed his manhood in her backside again.

"I've waited for this all night." He said plainly, he dropped his boxers, kicking them back. He grabbed her thighs again lifting her up, her legs were trapped in her pants and he was in the middle space of bareness so if he'd back up now his bottom would hit her pants, forward would hit any private target. The thought made her blush. He postitioned himself, all she could think of was an apology to Mary-Lynette but she stopped it was kinda weird thinking of your friends during sex. Especially if it was with her partner, it would be awkward. She had a better time trying on her bra, realizing her size was bigger they course did this in the same room as a joke.

He shoved his manhood inside her, she jerked her feet which were now on the ground again by his. He rubbed her inner thigh as he began to buck his hips forward and back, the warm feeling encased around his member felt like lube or some kind of sensation gell. Wetness rolled down her legs. "Stop!" Rashel cried once more but the thing was she didn't want him too. Rashel's breath grew raggid and lust filled as Ash's he grabbed her chin twisting her back kissing her mouth. His tongue met hers liking the taste he moaned as he explored her mouth. He gave a sastisfied MMmm. Then he whipped her back pressing her face against the wall, in a postition that made him go deeper inside while he humped. The room was hot, sweat was not began to come down her in lines but there were still few beads of sweat that clung to her bosom. Rashel moaned out loud he was rough in his speed then he pulled out flipping her around by grasping her leg he set her knees on his shoulders. She pushed against the wall for support. She looked at him, hungry eyes, a dream-like smile, beads of sweat on his foreheard. He bent down licking her vagina, the feeling made her hips buckle up. He focused on the clitoris suckling it, licking it making her moan. At this moment her thighs were on his shoulders as he did this, but then he kissed her vagina opening with a suck sticking his tongue inside, then licking out. Forcefully he set her knees on his shoulders. He grabbed her hips and postition himself for her vaginal opening.

Ash POV

He thrust him self inside her saving most best things for last he emitted some moans, she wasn't as tight as he expected her to be, well she did have a kid, so he couldn't make damage to what Quin's tiny dick couldn't do. This made his smirk in a full blown smile, plowing into her. He pulled him self out, reaching for the bag, he pulled out edible lotion but too late for that he tossed it. Maybe later; he pulled out a large plastic dildo, three sizes bigger then his. He also pulled out a cylinder with a hole through it about the four sizes then the dildo. It had hearts on the sides and it was pink. "It'll match your panties," And her bra which was on the same cloth. By the time she realized what he was going to do with it he was already starting to put everything it. Her pupils where large. The sex toy was for larger women, well not larger sluttier. He put it in stretching her out. Her face was red with pain and embarrasment, her wetness help slick it in. "Very dirty girl." Ash said seductively. He could tell she was in pain. He took the dildo which was made of blue rubber in one hand as well as postitioning herself in herself againstn her hole. Without waiting for a response, he thrust himself in then he shoved in the dildo with ease, he made in a pattern of having him go in and out with it. This way she was very tight, he could feel her stretch Rashel yelped in pain tears ran from her eyes. "Maybe you should suck my cock next time." He said with a smile.

"Go to hell!" She yelled out, she bit her lips which quivered she moaned loudly nobody came any how. Just loud traffic, Ash went faster. A cold breeze swept in he felt riveting sensations, surround his member, the cum swelled inside, Rashel called out her vagina grew even tighter. Rashel cummed the white wetness running out as he went on, thrusting till moments later he had his orgasm. He held in the swell moan. He pulled out his dick, pumping it through the last tremours his hips bucked and his cum went all over her stomach he rubbed it in with his hands then spreading it to her breasts. They breathed raggid still he peck her lips then reached for her knees then just dropped her on the floor, she still sled down the wall her hair still sticking to it as she slid. She mouthed something, bitch, i'll kill you bitch something like that he didn't care. He pulled out the dildo from her vagina and the cylinder, which he just bought for an occasion like this but he forgot the name of it. Didn't matter now so he put it in the to do file in his mind. Then he set everything back into the bag, he rebuttoned his pants then grabbed the bag she looked to tired to fight, he felt it was safe, he went behind her un doing the handcuffs then set them in the bag. "You know you were good. But i'm gonna have to leave you here."

He got up walking to the doorway, the fresh air soothed him making him filled with glee. Oh a happy day it was going to be, a nice new spice to marriage, what's one without a dirty secret. It panged his stomach in pain from what Mary Lynette told him last night. "Hey Ash!" Rashel called out. He turned to her, she rose a gun and fired, he didn't remember seeing it but it was a glock, the shot got him in the crotch. He grabbed it doubling over in pain letting out a swift OOOOOHHH GOD SHIT! and a long OOOHHH! that sounded like it belonged to an old man. Rashel uttered little bitch.

* * *

**AmatureHour: That's right she shoots him in the crotch in the end, heh heh I originally wanted them to go at it at Rashel's home while she was doing laundry, but the story got deleted from neglect (So I guess we'll never know what could've been) but I've also set up some other stories if you want me to do them go right ahead and tell me, my laptop also had an unfortunate accident with a large fall but still I think i'll be writing more. So once again a review would mean a lot, (just to see right now.) Thanks to loyal fans (the two I have lol) and see you next time when I write again. (AND! I know no Tim he'll be in the next one I promise) **


	4. Chapter 4 REDONE

**Ello, been a looong time hasn't it? I'm redoing CH.4 because it was complete rubbish. I was on Zero (writing during an all-nighter I think we-well mostly know how all that feels) and if I really do care about my writing I shouldn't leave this a pile of shit. I will probably make a few more chapters and then pull the curtains on this old gem I started. I don't want to be one of those people who start a story and don't finish. Well here we go. :U**

***Note: I am changing the perspective from first person to second. I'd like to stay in one perspective, I switched horridly back and forth in my earlier works.**

* * *

_Ash POV_

Ash sunbathed on the terrace of the house he shared with his love Mary Lynette. A wondrous Venetian styled home, with the terrace on top so Mary-Lynette could exam the heavens. He was at ease and fully satisfied with his life and so was she; Mary carried over drinks for them both. She settled down into a lawn chair next to him, Ash couldn't help but note the skimpy green bikini she wore. Everyone else was out partying for St. Patrick's Day but they just decided to relax up here, only wearing the festive garb to 'participate'. Ash could remember last year how many times he got pinched by his daughter. It had been awhile since they were alone Ash lamented.

Though Ash didn't know if he could get it up again, from the action he got earlier. She ran him ragged. Mary-Lynette passed him the frothy holiday themed brew. "You know I shouldn't drink with such a beautiful woman. My wife would have a cow." Ash kindly remarked.

Mary-Lynette laughed, "You're sounding like Quinn," she took a wholesome sip of her green beer.

The comment made Ash gag.

He cleared his throat, setting his drink on the ground next to his chair. "I can't be nice to my wife? Do I always have to be a smart ass to you? Is it a sick turn on? Or do you want me to go bible thumper on your ass like he does with Rachel?"

"I don't know about "Bible thumper," She removed her button shirt that was clinging to her body in the heat, "I just think he's a gentle man."

"Professor tight ass you mean?" Ash sat up from his reclined position.

"You're so mean to him!" Mary-Lynette remarked from her sipping. She leaned in forward as Ash was, with her hands on his knees. She set her glass down with a satisfactory clink. "And you're comment was very welcomed," Mary-Lynette grabbed his hands. "I don't think your wife would mind." Mary Lynette smiled.

"Oh good," Ash took away one of his hands grabbing his beer. "I can now enjoy this." He gulped down half his glass leaving a foam mustache.

"I knew you were going to do that," She yanked away the beer, roughly shoving him back with her free hand, keeping his beverage out of reach. He landed on the coarse concrete, pain shot up his back. Though he wasn't paying attention to that sensation. "Soul mate," Mary wolfishly smiled. He could feel himself get stiff as Mary climbed atop him. She straddled him tightly, like a cow girl trying to maintain a since Ash was on the thoughts of cow girl or a reversal he really couldn't complain. He grinned.

Mary still held the glass up high, she toyed with her breasts slipping out tiny moans; all the while she rubbed her crotch against Ash's like a bitch in heat. "Oh-" Slipped out of her perfect plump lips.

Ash licked his lips, he reached for his glass. Mary lifted it higher; teasing him. "Do you want it?" She playfully asked. Ash nodded. She mocked passing it to him, she instead tilted the glass and poured the contents over her perfectly round breasts. Ash felt himself go from hard to flaccid as he watched the beer trickle down her bosom in little rivers to her womanhood. He ran a hand up her thigh: goose bumps. The beer was freshly from the fridge, it was cold in this unforgivable heat. Ash could also smell the scent of the beer almost taste it. That naughty girl took away something that was his. And he wasn't finished with it.

"Are you cold?" Ash asked her playfully, Mary tossed away the cup bring back her attention to her bosom. He chuckled diving forward quickly into her breasts. He ripped the bikini top with his fangs, which made Mary squeal in delight. She still had a steady motion on Ash's crotch. He let out a sultry moan.

Ash sucked on her nipple tasting its salty flavor with the sweet taste of the green beer. His other hand was preoccupied with toying with her left nipple. Ash had her purr in delight to his motions. His other had worked on her bottom.

"Ash-" She moaned, Ash looked up to her blushed face. Her hair was up in a bun, it all ways had fly aways. The wind blew more loose and it clung to her soft skin. The wind rushed its cold embrace as the sweat ran down on his raging body. His member wanted out it needed her now.

He roughly hoisted her up on so she was standing upright on her knees. He tore her bottom off. Ash then slid off his bottoms, he abruptly grabbed her wrist pinning her to the ground. Ash began to kiss her neck, nipping her with her fangs as he did so. Each bite gave a wondrous firework sensation.

Mary Lynette wriggled a hand out of his pin and brought him up to her lips. They began to hungrily kiss, his hand slowly moving down to linger on her womanhood. Ash couldn't help but the heat that radiated from that one special place.

"I want you now." Ash demanded. He flipped her over on top on of him. She hovered over his dick, it pointed like a compass to her pussy. Mary bit her lip raising a seductive brow.

"I'm waiting," Mary ran hands over Ash's smooth chest. Ash smiled his irresistible smile and he grabbed her hips. With all his might he forced himself inside of her. Mary let out a loud howl of pleasure. Heat washed through Ash's cold sweat as he bucked. The pleasurable flows rushed through his as she called his name, "Ash! Ash! Aw-Aw-!" With her hands idle to her breasts she bucked to him with the same rhythm.

Near climax Ash shot up to sitting position to grab her waist. He could her getting tighter, her hot juices running from her pussy. "God!" Ash started to ravish his lover's bosom with kisses and little fang bite. Mary ran her hands through her hair loosening her bun to finally letting free. Ash buried himself in her warm familiar scent. He finally pounded as hard as he could, his penis swelling with his cum; he couldn't take it, he got to his orgasm. He pulled out coming on their chests. The warm cum ran down his chest but Mary-Lynette rubbed it her chest like a fine lotion.

"Lay on your back," Ash told her, she did so. He came up beside her, a hand in her wet pussy teasing it and his other hold him up.

"More, more." Mary kept crying in her lust filled voice. Ash could tell she ached for. He added more fingers, Ash soon added all of his fingers; then he roughly thrust his fist in his lover. She bucked her hips and finally had her orgasm, "Yes! Oh Ash!" She squirted all over Ash's hand, he teased it a little bit more for the last of the orgasmic tremors.

She gave a satisfied tired sigh to herself, Ash licked her womanly juices from his hand. "Manna from the gods." He smiled. He rested next to her on the hot terrace ground. Mary-Lynette snuggled into his exhausted form. Ash pulled her closer to him, her back was to his chest. "Isn't it nice when we dump our kids on our friends, so we can have days like this."

"Mhm." Mary nodded as well. "From the excitement you had gotten into earlier I'm surprised you could get this excited." Mary mumbled.

"It was only this morning with a beautiful lady." He stroked her hair back from her face. "And I wouldn't have had it any other way." He whispered in her ear. He saw her grin, with that invitation he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Me either." Mary noted cheerfully.

Ash kissed Mary's neck fragile neck; even though he was rough with others he'd be gentle with her. Always.

"I love you with all my heart." He whispered to his love as he drifted off into slumber.

* * *

**Now I know it was shorter than my other stories but I think it did just fine. It's been awhile since I've read Night World but I think the characters still hold their personalities. Lord I looked back at my old Chapters, the grammar is atrocious! Quote: looking outside the snow harder outside. I think I meant: looking outside it SNOWED harder. But you live and learn. Anyway it all should make sense in the next chapter. Anyway I hoped you liked this. I made this with Careless whisper as my background music...sooo if you want to set a mood you can listen to that. Although I'm not sure if it makes it cheesy...**


End file.
